Fang'nappers
by shmabs
Summary: What happens when me and my crazy sister 'accidentally' kidnap Fang? Will we be able to force him to admit his love for Max? Definitely some Fax later on. Be warned, i have reallllly bad language and suck at summaries. Please read :D
1. What was that!

**Hey guys, I mostly wrote this because my life has pretty much sucked today. My parents are officially getting a divorce, I'm sick, and my sister isn't here to cheer me up. So I said, 'Fuck it,' and decided to cheer myself up by writing fanfiction. And I must say that it worked pretty well. This is going to be continuous because, well I kind of LOVE this idea about what we would do if we actually DID have Fang. I probably won't update it as often as my other story but I will try an update a lot. Oh and I hope everyone has a happy Spring Break. :D**

**Meredith and I kidnap Fang**

This is the story of how my sister and I kidnapped a book character.

It all started in Meredith's piece of crap Honda with our horrible off-key singing/head-banging to one of my favorite songs, Before I Forget by Slipknot.

"_I am a world before I am a man, I was a creature before I could stand, I will remember before I forget, BEFORE I FORGET THAT!"_

Of course, head-banging WHILE driving is never a good thing, especially when you have a sister who's already horrible at driving a stick-shift. So there we were, head-banging, when suddenly, "KA-THUNK!"

"Abigail, what the hell was that?!"

"MEREDITH, WE'RE NOT ON THE ROAD ANYMORE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

We were driving in a ditch. Thankfully, it hadn't rained in a while or we would have been splattered with mud because we had left the windows open.

We thought it was bad enough that we were actually IN ditch but then it just HAD to get worse. I saw someone in front of us running fast, but apparently not fast enough because we hit it, hard. He/she flew a couple feet in the air, and then landed on the ground with a loud, "THUMP!"

Meredith and I looked at each other until she screamed/cried, "I'M A MURDERER!"

I just sighed.

She can be so melodramatic sometimes.

"Shut up Meredith; we don't know if he's dead yet." I'm not that cold-hearted normally I promise; I was just in shock. She nodded and sniffled, following my lead, and shuffled over to the limp form lying on the ground in front of us.

Jeez, even though I'm the younger one, I usually take charge.

I rolled him over, realizing that it WAS him, and a very good-looking him at that.

He was probably around my age, with olive-toned skin and black hair. I checked his pulse first, making sure he was still alive (who knew that I would actually use pulse points?) As I looked him over, checking to see if anything looked wrong, I couldn't help but notice how torn and shabby his clothes were, and how encrusted in dirt his face was. He looked like he had lived a rough life.

We had hit him pretty hard, so I made the executive decision to take his shirt off and make sure he had no broken ribs or anything. Ok, and maybe, just maybe, I wanted to see what he looked like with no shirt on. But you have no proof!

Anyway, once his shirt was off, I realized that he was chiseled, as in all caps, CHISELED. It didn't look like he had any broken ribs so I turned him on his back…and gasped in surprise, fear, excitement, and a couple of other emotions that I can't name.

"Oh My God! Meredith, do you know who this is?!"

"What are you talking about Abigail? Of course I don't know who it is! I just ran him over with my car for Pete's sake!"

"Meredith, this is Fang! From Maximum Ride!"

She looked at me like I had just grown two heads.

"Abigail, did you hit your head when we hit him?"

I sighed, exasperated. "No I didn't hit my head when we hit him, come and look for yourself!" She just glared at me and stalked over, leaning down so she could see him better.

"Holy shit Abigail, you were right!"

I smirked at her. "And how is that different from any other situation?"

She looked down at Fang again. "What are we gonna do with him?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. Which she is by the way.

"We're gonna take him with us!"

She looked at me incredulously. "There is no way that we can take a guy with us to Michigan. Especially not Fang!

"Aw, Meredith, come on. You know how much I like those books." Then I gave her my version of Bambi eyes. She glared at me for a minute, but then she finally gave in and yelled, "FINE! But we're going to have to tie him down. He probably won't like waking up in a stranger's car with two girls singing off-key."

"OK. Meredith, did you bring those pink fuzzy handcuffs I gave you for Christmas?"

"Yep. Did you bring that bondage set and whip I gave you for your birthday?

"Yeah. Why do we need the whip though?"

She smiled evilly, "No reason." (just so everyone knows, we are definitely NOT sex freaks, we just bought it as like a gag gift.)

Oh boy. This was gonna be one fun car ride.

**There you have it, the first chapter. Btw, we actually did buy each other that stuff for Christmas. My parents didn't know of course but it was still really funny ;) Please please please review and tell me if you like it or if you hated it or if you thought it was fuckin' hilarious. Constructive criticisms are welcome but please, no flame. :D Wow, I'm pretty sure that this is the shortest A/N that I've ever written in my history of writing fanfictions. It's not a very long history but I DO write a lot of reallllly long A/N's. Dammit, I just made this one long. Oh well, again please press that review button, it needs some lovin' ;)**


	2. On the Road Again

'**Ello loves! Here's another chapter. I haven't exactly decided yet if I'm going to do the whole thing from Abigail's POV or not. Please tell me if you think that I should do some chapters in Fang's POV or not in a review. Hope you like it! :D**

Did you know that stuffing a 14 year old mutant bird kid into the back of your sister's extraordinarily tiny car while they're passed out from being hit by said car, is actually really hard to do? Well I didn't know that either, until Meredith and I had to put Fang in the car.

_Hmmm. How is this going to work? _I thought to myself. I looked over at Meredith hoping that she had thought of a way to do it but, judging from the blank expression on her face I was, as usual, going to have to come up with a plan of action on my own.

After only a moment of thinking, inspiration hit me. My plan was brilliant!

"We're going to shove him in the car, _gently_ then handcuff him to the door.

See? Isn't my plan absolutely fantabulous?

Meredith just nodded her head dumbly, seemingly still in shock.

I grabbed Fang's head (his very sexy head might I add ;) and Meredith grabbed his legs. He was actually surprisingly light, but then again, he does have bird bones so I guess I should have expected that. We carefully maneuvered him into the miniscule backseat, trying not to jostle him too much in case he got hurt when we hit him. When we finally had him in, I got out the pink fuzzy handcuffs Meredith had gotten for me and handcuffed him to the door, making sure that they weren't too tight.

I looked over at Meredith who was just standing there with her mouth open.

"Abigail, did you mix my Red Bull with Nyquil again, or is all of this really happening?" I laughed remembering that day. Good times, good times.

"I hate to break it to you sis, but yeah, all of this is really happening. And we need to go soon or someone will see us." She nodded her head and I jumped in the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt, better safe than sorry, and Meredith (attempted to) revved the engine.

It's Showtime!

~insert page break here~

OK, so that was kind of anticlimactic, but it sounds good doesn't it?

Anyway, since I was in the passenger seat, I was The Navigator! And The Navigator tells her sister where she's supposed to go using the map that is NEVER wrong. But of course that same sister doesn't want to listen to The Navigator so she goes a COMPLETELY wrong way and then, after a few feet, decides that The Navigator was right all along and goes BACK UP the OFF RAMP putting her sister and anyone else in the car (in this case Fang) in danger because of her STUBBORNESS! **(Btw, that actually happened, except we weren't with Fang *sniffle sniffle)**

Thankfully though, we didn't die. In fact, I don't think anyone even saw us, but I was still UBER (**I love that word :D) **pissed at Meredith for not listening to me so I didn't say anything except "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" for about an hour after it happened.

Of course, I can't stay mad at Meredith for too long and I was getting worried about Fang so I had to say something to her. I mean, how long does it take for someone to wake up after being hit by a car? Surely two hours is too long, isn't it?

"Meredith, I think we should stop soon or something. I'm getting kind of worried about Fang. And I'm about to pee my pants. But I'm mostly worried about Fang."

"Suuuuuure Abigail, suuuuuuure." She said condescendingly.

"Well you don't want me to piss all over your seats do you? But, then again, this car couldn't get much worse. The radio sucks, the bumpers falling off, the air conditioning doesn't work, and you can't get over 60 without the whole car shaking!"

"My car has personality!" She practically screamed at me. She's very protective of her car. She loves it. I think it's a piece of shit.

"Yeah, a really old and smelly personality," I mumbled under my breath, hopefully too quiet for her to hear.

Unfortunately, she did hear me and she slammed on the brakes, throwing me violently against my seatbelt.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" What the hell?

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You can either apologize to Gertrude (that's what she calls her car, dumb right?) Or you can get your ass out!

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going to apologize to a fucking inanimate object!"

"Well then, I guess you can just hitch-hike all the way to Michigan."

I would say that I couldn't believe this, but I'd be lying. We 'fight' like this all the time and, although I usually win, sometimes she gets the best of me.

"Fine. Gertrude, I'm sorry that I called you stinky and old and a piece of shit and crappy and not worth ten cents and a junkyard reject and-" Meredith cut me of by punching me in the arm, hard.

"That's enough Abigail, I think she gets it."

I just shook my head as she started the car again and glanced back to check on Fang, doing a double take when I saw that his eyes were open. Hmmm, he was even better looking when you could see his eyes. _Stop it Abigail,_ I scolded myself; _you know that Fang is destined for Max._

When he saw me looking at him, he just stared at me in bewilderment. Oh, I hope he hadn't heard the whole argument Meredith and I just had; that would be realllllly embarrassing and he would probably think that we're crazy, which we are, but still, not THAT kind of crazy. I realized that I had been staring at him for a while so I turned towards Meredith and said, "Meredith, look who's up."

She turned around so fast I swear I thought she was going to get whiplash, and yanked the wheel to one side, almost driving off the road AGAIN.

"Dammit Meredith! Keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled at her.

"FINE!" She screamed back, "But we're stopping at the next gas station so I can look at him!" Stupid crazy fan girl.

I just responded with the oh-so-eloquent, "Whatever."

I looked back at Fang to see how he reacted and saw a slight smirk on his face. Were we really that weird? Oh wait, I know the answer to that, YES. When he saw me looking at him again, the smirk faded and was replaced by a frown.

I realized then that I hadn't introduced us to him yet. How impolite!

"Hi, um, well, my name's Abigail and this is my sister Meredith. Um, Meredith kind of accidentally ran over you with her car so we decided to bring you with us."

He just stared at me impassively, not saying a word, which, to be honest, I had expected. But of course, then he did something that I didn't expect at all.

He spoke.

Gasp!

"Why pink?" Huh? Oh. He meant the handcuffs.

"Well, you've never seen fuzzy handcuffs that come in black have you? Besides, Meredith's the one that picked them out for me. We didn't really plan on having you in the backseat of her car. In fact, we didn't even really think that you were real. I mean, who would have thought that human-avian hybrids actually existed?! Because I sure didn't. At least, not until Meredith hit you and-" I stopped when I realized that I was rambling and smiled sheepishly at him.

He just looked suspiciously back at me, like the minute he let his guard down I would stick a needle in him.

"Where am I?" Ohhh, he spoke again, yay! Although, maybe it's just me, but I thought that it was preeeeety obvious where he was.

"Well, you're in Meredith's car." Understanding dawned on me when he raised his eyebrow. "Oh, and we're on our way to a family reunion in Michigan and we're bringing you with us!"

He just looked at me in disbelief.

"There is no way in hell." It was short and to the point.

Well, I guess this would be a bit harder to do than I had originally planned.

**Soooooooo, how was it?! Tell me what you think. Oh and I'm definitely NOT going to have any Fanagail or Fandith, there is DEFINTIELY going to be some FAX later on though. I know that this chapter was mostly about Abigail and Meredith, but the next chapter will have more Fang in it. Oh, and does anyone want me to do Max's POV on what's happened with Fang???? 'Cause I can't decide whether it needs it or not. So please please please please review!!! Lots of reviews = happy author, so make me happy!!!! :D**


	3. Is that LISSA!

**Howdy peeps! Here's yet another chapter. I know that I've updated like 3 times in the past 2 days or something but for some reason I think I might like this fic more than my other one, Flock Life. Oh, and for those of you who said yes to Max's POV, don't worry; it'll probably be the fifth chapter or something. Anyhow, here you are! **

Before I was able to try and convince Fang to come with Meredith and me, I was suddenly thrown against my door as Meredith executed an EXTREMELY sharp turn at 50 miles an hour.

"Dammit Meredith! Stop doing that! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

She just cackled maniacally and swerved to the right, pulling into a parking space right before another car did, which honked at us. Meredith flipped them the double bird.

I looked around and saw that we were at a McDonalds. It didn't seem too crowded and I was hungry so I decided that we would get something to eat. First things first though. We had to figure out a way to make sure Fang stayed put. We couldn't take him in with us, that'd just be dumb, but if we left him out here, he might pull the entire door off.

Wait a minute, I've got it!

"Hey Meredith, pop the trunk real quick." Don't worry, I'm not gonna put him in the trunk. I walked around the back and grabbed my chloroform.

What?

You don't carry around a bottle?

I sprayed a little on a rag and went up to the window.

"Now Fang, I'm going to leave this with Meredith and if you try and escape, then she'll knock you out. I don't want that to happen, but she will do it so think carefully before you try anything stupid. Oh, and what do you want to eat? It's on me."

He just stared at me wordlessly. Oh well, I'll buy a bunch of stuff and hope that he likes it. I handed the rag to Meredith and she looked at me in disbelief. "Where in the hell did you get chloroform?" She should really expect this kind of stuff from me now, but alas, she is still constantly surprised by most of the things that I do.

"EBay." I told her as I walked away, wallet in hand to buy the food.

I didn't have to wait in line for long thankfully 'cause I was STARVING.

I got seven Big Macs, five chicken sandwiches, eight orders of fries, four apple pies, three cokes, and a water bottle. As they were handing me my big bag of food I heard someone in the line say, "What do you want to eat Lissa?"

I almost dropped my bag in shock. Could it be THE Lissa? I couldn't be sure just by the name and I HAD to find out.

I turned around slowly and saw a short girl with badly dyed red hair looking up at a tall blonde guy. Hmm, she did have red hair and was kind of short, but there was only one way to find out.

I went up to her and said in a bright voice, "You look familiar. Didn't you used to go to school in Virginia?" She looked at me in surprise then smiled fakely at me.

"Yeah, but then I moved here because my dad got a new job."

"OK, well it was nice seeing you."

When I reached the car with my big bag of food, Meredith was turned all the way around in her seat staring with a big psychotic smile at Fang, who was starting to look kind of freaked out. I couldn't blame him though, Meredith is a freak. But she's my freak so it's OK.

"Meredith, you'll never believe who I just saw in McDonalds."

"Edward from Twilight!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why would Edward be in McDonald's, he can't even eat!"

"Well you said to guess."

"Whatever. I saw…" I waited a moment to build up the suspense, "Lissa!"

She looked shocked and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang's head whip around.

"You mean that psychotic bitch that Max hates so much?"

"Yep."

"Let's run her over with my car!"

"Meredith, I would love to, but if we hit one more thing with this hunk-o-junk then it'll fall apart. And we have to be at the reunion in two days."

She sighed and nodded her head reluctantly, looking slightly dejected. I glanced back at Fang who seemed somewhat relieved before he put back on his expressionless mask again. Oh well, I would have loved to scare/harm/psychologically scar Lissa, but I couldn't think of anything els-

Wait a second.

I had an idea.

An Eee-vil idea.

--insert maniacal laughter here—

"Meredith, I think I have an evil plot to take down, as Max so fondly calls her, the Red Headed Wonder."

"You know Abigail, you're kind of insulting yourself when you say that 'cause you have red hair too. But anyway, do tell me this scheme."

"Meredith, I am NOT insulting myself because, even though I have red hair, it's natural, not dyed, and I haven't kissed Fang." I turned back to Fang grinning hugely. "You can change that if you want to though. In fact, that's all part of the plan." I winked at him, smiling at the look of almost horror that came over his face and turned back around in my seat.

I love frightening people.

It's a real rush.

So I told Meredith my plan, glancing back at Fang now and then who was looking more horrified with each passing second. When I finished Meredith just stared at me in admiration.

"That's BRILLIANT! But it'll only work if Fang cooperates." As she said it, we both looked over our shoulders menacingly at Fang, giving him the stink eye at the exact same time. It was like a double whammy of stink eye and no human could have survived it without blubbering in fear. But Fang was no normal human and was able to resist.

Drat.

Oh well. I guess we'll just have to convince him the old fashioned way.

"Come on Fang, don't you want to make Lissa, who caused Max a whole bunch of hurt and pain on your behalf, jealous? It would be really fun. AND it wouldn't take that long. Just five minutes, that's all I'm asking for." I gave him my interpretation of

Ah, sweet success!

"No." Well, I thought it had worked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"No."

"Yes."

"HA! I GOT YOU!"

"No."

"Goddamn you."

I scowled at Fang but he just smirked that oh-so-annoying smirk of his.

"If you don't do it, Meredith and I will knock you out with our chloroform, dress you in pink from head to toe, then take pictures of you and post them on the internet."

His eyes widened then narrowed as he looked at me suspiciously. "You wouldn't."

I grinned evilly at him. "Oh yes, I would."

Fang looked down and mumbled incoherently under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

He glared at me angrily. "I said, 'fine.'"

"Really? Because it sounded remarkably like, 'this crazy bitch needs to get some help' but I'm sure I was mistaken."

I smiled sweetly at him and he grimaced.

Let the evil plot begin! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Hehehe, I love writing this fic. Oh, and all you Lissa haters out there, don't worry, there is some serious humiliation coming for her. **

–_**grins hugely with a maniacal glint in her eye-- **_** I have always hated Lissa, so this is what she gets for kissing my- I mean- Max's man. **

**Heh heh. **

**Yeeeeah, well, I hope you like it. As always read and REVIEW!!!! I'll write faster if I know that other people besides me enjoy this fic. :D**


	4. The Plan In Action

**I am a horrible horrible person and should be killed slowly. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted sooner, but with Honors Geometry and AP Biology and tennis, I have had absolutely NO time to do ANYTHING anymore. So I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner. And it's reallllllly long. I think I got kind of carried away. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Phase One of my plan, codenamed "Make Fang As Awkward As Possible While Embarrassing Lissa At The Same Time," MFAAAPWELATSA for short, was to make Lissa jealous.

Phase Two: screw with her head, and Phase Three: a little surprise that I won't tell you about yet ;).

For Phase One of MFAAAPWELATSA, Fang and I would walk in McDonald's holding hands (I would be handcuffed to him to be sure he didn't run away) and I would flirt shamelessly right in front of Lissa who was sure to recognize Fang. When I was sure Lissa was looking, I would quickly kiss Fang on the cheek (he adamantly REFUSED to let me kiss him on the lips, by which I was highly disappointed) thus making her jealous.

Of course, since all my plans are completely fool proof, Phase One, and subsequently Phase Two, went perfectly. Fang and I walked in, hand-in-hand, me talking non-stop (I swear I think I was channeling Nudge) while he just stood there and kind of grimaced, looking like he was constipated.

I knew exactly when Lissa noticed us because I heard a sharp gasp come from where she was sitting. Taking that as my cue, I leaned over quickly and kissed Fang gently on the cheek.

I leaned back and looked at him to see how he reacted and, I swear, it looked like I had just kneed him in the balls!

Honestly, it couldn't have been THAT bad.

Whatever. As long as Lissa didn't look at his face too closely, she wouldn't be able to tell that he didn't like it.

I glared at Fang, silently trying to remind him what kind of psychological torture Meredith and I could put him through if he didn't get himself together. It seemed that he understood because he immediately composed his face, making it seem like I had only stabbed him in the arm rather than damage his family jewels.

Oh well, maybe Lissa wouldn't notice.

Just then, I heard the sharp sound of heels hitting tile and knew that the bitch herself was about to join us.

I felt a sharp tug on my jacket and I spun around, coming face to face with Lissa, the evil hoe-bag.

"WHAT THE HELL DOING BACK IN HERE?!?!" she screeched at me.

Shit. I hadn't thought of an answer to that. But I was always good at improvising so here goes nothing.

"Well, Fang and I needed to come in and use the facilities to relieve ourselves. The car IS a bit too small for the kind of thing I had in mind, if you know what I mean." I winked at her and had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. She looked horrified, slightly disgusted, and jealous all at the same time.

In fact, that was probably exactly how Fang looked; aside from the jealous part that is.

Phase One: Complete.

Lissa was continued staring at us until I decided that her staring was starting to freak me out, so I tugged at Fang's hand and headed towards the girls bathroom, preparing for some hot monkey sex with Fang!

Just kidding (unfortunately)

I closed the door behind us and finally let myself collapse into laughter, falling on the ground and bringing Fang down with me. Every time I started calming down, I would think of the look on Lissa's face and it would bring on another round of uncontrollable laughter. Finally, I was able to calm down enough to realize that Lissa might be listening at the door, and she had probably heard me laughing my ass off.

Well, if she was listening, I was going to make sure she got an earful.

God I love my random plans.

"Ohhhh, Fang, right there!" I said, making my voice breathless, which wasn't very hard because I still hadn't gotten my breath back from all that laughing.

I glanced over at Fang who was eyeing the sink with a contemplative look on his face; almost as if he was thinking about drowning himself. But hey, I could be wrong.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed the words; 'play along' at him. He shook his head vigorously, eyes wide and looking at me fearfully.

Hmm, I didn't think Fang got scared this easily. In all the books he's The Tough Guy and Mr. I'm Not Scared Because I'm A Manly Man. But here he was, practically shaking in fright, just because I was going to make it sound like we were having sex. Jeez, he needs to get a grip.

I opened my eyes wide, giving him Bambi eyes (Meredith taught me when I was little) and pushed out my bottom lip a little. He just shook his head harder. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. Oh well, even if he didn't do anything, I could still make this work.

"FANG!" He jumped when I screamed his name. Hehe.

"YOU'RE SO _**NAUGHTY!**_"

Then I said in a deep-man voice, "Uhhhhh!"

My voice: "DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

Man voice: "Uhhh!"

My voice: "HARDER…FASTER…I'M SO CLOSE!!!!"

Right then I made the mistake of looking at Fang who was staring at me with his mouth hanging open, obviously in complete shock. He looked so funny that I had to muffle my laughter in my sleeve. He probably hadn't thought that I would actually do it. It being make it sound like me and him were having sex. Ha, he obviously didn't know me very well.

When I had finally gotten my laughter under control, I decided to reach my "climax" and screamed out "FUCK!! FANG!! AHHH!! SO GOOD!!! YES!!!!"

Fang looked at me again and said in a low voice, "You are one messed up little fuck, you know that right?"

I just laughed at him. Of course I know that. I've been a messed up fuck my entire life.

Well, now that we, excuse me, _**I**_ had made it sound like we were fucking like bunnies **(I don't know if you guys can tell, but I really like saying 'fuck.' Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Tehe) **we now had to make it look the part.

"Fang, take off your shirt."

Once again, he looked at me with fearful eyes (Damn, I must be really good at scaring people. Huh, maybe that's why parents never let me babysit their kids. Oh well, the kids were little brats anyway)

I sighed at him exasperatedly.

"Fang, they're not going to think we did anything if we come back dressed exactly like we were when we went in. Besides, I've already seen you shirtless. And, I'll undo the handcuffs for a minute."

His eyes narrowed and he looked at me suspiciously. I just gave him my best 'I am the most innocent 14 year old in the whole world and am totally not eye-raping you right now' look, one that I have perfected to an art over the past few months because I like to eye-rape people. It's fun, and not half as messy as actual rape; believe me, I've tried that and it just doesn't measure up. **(If anyone reading this is a rapist or has been raped, then I'm sorry if I'm offending you, and NO of COURSE I haven't raped anyone. Or have I???? ;)**

I guess it worked because he nodded his head, so I undid the handcuffs and put them in my pocket while he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. I studied him for a second, then pursed my lips and said, "Pants too. Then put 'em back on inside out."

He, once again, looked horrified, but I just sighed and turned my back so he could have a little bit of privacy. I heard and rustling noise for a minute before he said, "I'm done."

I turned around and examined him carefully.

His shirt was on backwards and was all wrinkly, his pants were on inside out and he had untied his shoes without me even having to tell him.

I was so proud. But there was one thing that was missing. I pondered it for a moment until it finally came to me. Of COURSE!

I walked up to him and ran my hand through his black locks **(I hate fics with the word 'locks in it, but I didn't think that 'tresses was much better :P)**, giving him sex hair. Heh, he looked funny :D

Now I had to do me (ok, laugh all you want, but you know what I mean)

I undid my hair from the ponytail and shook my head hard, then motioned for Fang to turn around while I took my shirt off and put it back on inside out.

When I looked in the mirror, it looked like I had just been through a hurricane; Hurricane Fang ;)

"All righty then Fang, ma dear, lets make like a hippie and blow this joint, shall we?!"

Once again, he just looked at me with a blank expression on his face.

Eh, whatever.

I grabbed his hand, very sneakily putting the cuffs back on him, and threw the door open, almost making it bang into Lissa's face.

Damn, just a few more inches and she would have a bloody nose.

I gasped in fake surprise. "Lissa! I had no idea you were right there! You didn't hear anything did you?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I would like to know who the hell FANG is."

Shit. I forgot that she knew Fang as Nick.

Wait a second.

Brain blast! **(btw Jimmy Neutron is frickin' AWESOME!)**

"Well, I call him Fang because he likes to bite and his teeth are sharp."

Sometimes, I am amazed at my own brilliance.

You know that old saying, 'if looks could kill.' Yeah, well, if looks could kill, not only would I be dead, but I would be ripped apart, eaten by a shark, set on fire, stabbed a bajillion times, have my bowels pulled out through my ears, drink Clorox, trip on a knife and be impaled upon a metal rod. That's how hostile her glare was.

Well she can just get over it, because Fang is neither of ours, he's MAX'S!!!

"Bitch please, don't look at me like that. I'll get my man to take you down, right Nick?"

I looked over at Fang and begged him with my eyes to play along. He nodded his head, which is about as good as it gets with him.

I smirked at Lissa as we pushed past her towards the parking lot.

Phase Two: Complete.

Now for Phase Three.

When we reached Meredith's car, she looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, and when she saw us, she DID jump out of her seat…and promptly hit her head on the roof of her car.

Hehe.

"Smooth move, X-Lax." I laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Is it my turn to do something horrible and possibly life-threatening to Lissa?????"

"Well, you can do something horrible, but no to the life-threatening thing. If they find your fingerprints on her murdered body, you might get arrested again."

She looked thoughtful for a second, then shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, when do you think she's coming out?"

I looked towards the entrance and saw Lissa coming out with the same blonde dude as before.

"Now."

"Really?!!?!!?? ALL RIGHT!!!"

To say the least, Meredith was excited about her part in the plan.

She jumped out of the car and ran around the trunk, getting out the water balloon launcher, ready to launch water balloons, and two dozen eggs.

Hell to the YES!

Meredith sprinted back to the front of the car and gave Fang and I each a handle to hold onto while she situated a water balloon in the pouch thing. She grabbed the strap on the back of the pouch and pulled back as hard as she could, aiming carefully before letting it fly.

Her aim was true and the balloon landed right in front of Lissa, spraying her with water.

Let me tell you, it was fucking HILARIOUS!!!! Even Fang found it funny. He didn't laugh, but he smiled a teensy weensy bit, so it means the same thing. Unfortunately I couldn't laugh for long; I had to help reload before Lissa became a moving target.

I put another balloon in, but this time, it landed ON Lissa, exploding all over the front of her shirt.

By this time, she was looking around, trying to find the culprits. It wasn't very hard. We were all standing by Meredith's car, with a water balloon launcher in our hands and a bucket of full of water balloons right beside us. Honestly, who else could it be?

I grinned a very unholy grin, and waved jauntily at her, at the same time loading an egg into the launcher. God I love my cousins and their crazy ideas. **(this actually happened. Not the whole 'Lissa' thing, but at our beach house, we got a water balloon launcher and launched balloons and eggs at people on the beach. It was freakin' hilarious because they had NO idea where they had come from ******

Lissa must have seen my eee-vil grin because she practically sprinted towards a bright pink car with a license plate that said, 'Li-Li3.' Um, GAG.

"Come on Meredith, we have to get that car with the eggs before she gets away!"

She just nodded her head and focused very hard on her aiming. She pulled back as hard as she could before releasing it. It went in a straight, lethal line, splattering on the back of the windshield.

Fang looked like he was actually having a good time. Yay me! I made Fang happy!

Anyway, we kept pelting the car with eggs before it finally got away with us, but right before the car was out of ear-shot Meredith yelled, "THAT'S RIGHT YOU SKANKY BITCH, YOU BETTER RUN, BECAUSE I'M COMING AFTER YOU WITH MY CROWBAR!!!"

I love my sister. :D

**Hello there my loves!! I know it's been a while, and I am reallllly sorry about that, but I've been bogged down with school. Exams are coming up and I'm having to cram for ALL of them, which sucks ASS! **

**Any-who, sorry this chappies so long, I guess I just got carried away**

**-giggle giggle**

**And about that Max or Fang POV, I think I'll do Fang next (oh how I wish I meant what I think that you think I mean. Tehe) **

**I forgot how much I love this story. Oh, and sorry about the cursing, I was just feeling in a very cursing mood today. In fact, today in school, I randomly called out "FUCK" when the teachers weren't too near. Heh, I love that word.**

**Oh, one last thing. I don't know if any of you read my other fic, Flock Life, but I asked for people to PM or give me review about beta's, but no one listened ******** so if you guys could do that, it would mean that you're better :D jk, but really, please help me out 'cause I'm totally in the dark here. **

**Thanks for reading. And don't forget to click on that review button, because every time you review, you get a…um…a free…toaster? Yeah, free toaster! So REVIEW!!! :D**


	5. Fang Is Afraid, Very Afraid

Fang POV

What have I done to deserve this kind of torture? Did I anger someone up 'there' or something? Is this just my karma getting back at me for stealing my laptop from Itex?

I have no idea which one it is, or even if it is one of those options, but what I'm going through right now is considered worse than stepping on hot coals…to me, at least.

The two girls, Meredith and Abigail, were talking about boys. And they weren't just saying things like 'Yeah, he was, like, soooooo cute when he said 'I think you look pretty.'

Oh no…of course not. I wouldn't be allowed to get off _that _easy.

They were discussing what kind of pants makes a guys ass look good, or which they preferred on a guy, nice arms, nice abs, or nice package.

It was more than a little disturbing to me.

What was even worse was that they kept glancing back at me and smiling this horribly creepy smile.

It scared me.

I know, I know. Fang, Mr. Calm Cool and Collected is _scared_. And of two girls at that. But you don't understand what these chicks can do man.

Meredith, the older one that drove, she didn't seem too bad, just a little out of it all the time, and she was a _**horrible**_ driver, but other than that, I couldn't really see her doing something bad.

But that Abigail chick…dude, she scares the _piss_ out of me. She did all sorts of freaky things. She even pretended that she had sex with me! And—I think—she's only my age! Something has gone seriously wrong with this girl.

Actually, it's probably because she's a Ginger. Everyone knows that Ginger's are fucked up.

She was currently talking to Meredith about this guy who she's been 'totally crushing on since, like, third grade! Like OMG!' Ok, so maybe that's not how she said it, but still, all this girly shit was seriously getting on my nerves, and, even though they completely annihilated Lissa earlier today—which was fucking _**hilarious**_ by the way—I was about ready to snap my hand cuffs, even if I did break a few fingers in the process.

I sighed heavily, loud enough for them to hear, and both of them turned around in their seats to look at me, which made me nervous because Meredith can barely drive while _looking_ at the road, so she sure as hell won't be able to drive while she's looking at me.

Abigail, on the other hand, looked like she had an idea, which, again, made me nervous. So far her ideas had been completely insane but, somehow, they all ended up working out. I would so hate to get on her bad side.

"Well…" Abigail started, "I think we should stop at a hotel for tonight. The reunion doesn't start until tomorrow and we would have to drive all night to get to Lansing in time."

I swallowed.

Loudly.

That would be _**hell.**_

"Oh my gosh Abigail! That's a great idea. I'm seriously about to conk out on the steering wheel and I realllllly need to take a shower. I feel so grimy just _yelling_ at Lissa. She was so obviously a slut. And I can't _stand _sluts."

Great.

Perfect.

I was going to have to say something if I didn't want to be in a hotel room alone with these two crazy bitches.

I was about to say something along the lines of, 'over my dead fucking body,' but, as soon as I opened my mouth, Meredith did another one of those way too fast and way too sharp turns, effectively slamming me against the door and shutting me up.

"MEREDITH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Meredith raised an eyebrow and pointed at the hotel parking lot that we had just pulled in to.

It was a Holiday Inn and, to most people, it probably seemed like a pretty nice hotel. But to me, the big doorways seemed like the gates to hell.

Abigail smiled brightly at Meredith, and then turned to look at me with a death glare that almost rivaled Max's.

"Now Fang," she said, "you're going to come in with us without a struggle. You are _not_ going to attempt to escape, nor are you going to ask someone for help. In fact, you're not going to talk until we get up to our hotel room."

My eyes widened when she said 'our hotel room.'

She smiled evilly when she saw it.

"That's right Fang. We're only getting one room because Meredith and I are dead broke and I'm assuming you don't have any money to get yourself a room. So get over it."

I swallowed, again, and nodded my head.

What else could I do?

Abigail smiled—a happy one, not an evil one—and jumped out of the car to, I'm assuming, get us a room.

Meredith and I waited in the car, Meredith, once again, turning all the way around in her seat to stare at me without blinking. It was unnerving to say the least so I was relieved when Abigail got back in and told us where our room was.

Meredith drove around to find a good parking spot and I plotted my escape. While they were unloading all their girly crap, I could sneak away to the woods that were oh-so-conveniently located right behind the hotel. I would find a clearing and, using my natural sense of direction, fly back to the flock.

It was fool proof.

Except for the part when Abigail handcuffed me to her while I was planning.

I looked up, startled, and saw that Abigail had undone the handcuffs from the door and very sneakily attached them to her wrist.

Godammit, it seems like this girls knows that I'm thinking.

Hmm, it's not impossible…

I looked in her eyes and thought as loud as I could, 'WAFFLES!!!!" She didn't gasp and look at me like I had lost my mind or anything, so I'm assuming she can't read minds.

"Meredith, do you mind bringing up my bag? I think I need to have a little talk with Fang."

Oh dammit. This was definitely not going to turn out well.

"Sure Abigail. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Speaking of the devil, Abigail dragged me out of the car, grabbed the key-card from Meredith, and stormed across the parking lot, up the stairs, and into the room.

I had enough time to see one big bed, a table with four chairs, and a little kitchen thing before Abigail whirled around and beckoned me forward.

Man, I think Max might have met her match.

Abigail took a tiny key out of her back pocket and unlocked my hand cuffs.

Freedom at last!

But then I looked at Abigail and all happiness at having my hands free evaporated because she was smiling this scarily huge smile and then said in a sickly sweet voice, "Fang, it seems that you were thinking very hard about something back in the car. You weren't thinking about leaving us, were you?"

"Yes." Well, what else was I going to say?

Suddenly, she lost the big smile and the fake voice.

"Look man, I know that this is probably really weird to you, believe me, it's weird for me too, but can't you just go with the flow? I mean, Meredith and I have done nothing to hurt you, and we've bought you food, _and_ we've totally humiliated a girl that Max hates. So why do you want to escape?"

I thought about it for a minute. To be honest, they weren't as bad I make them out to be. They're not super girly and they listen to good music. But I really wanted to be back with the flock; Max in particular. I missed her like crazy. But I wasn't about to tell Abigail that.

I sighed heavily before I answered in the simplest but most true way I could think of.

"I miss my flock."

Abigail nodded her head sympathetically.

"Well, what if Meredith and I could get the whole flock down to Michigan? Would you come with us then?"

I looked at her suspiciously, wondering what kind of connections she had to give me this kind of offer. As far as I could tell, there was no possible way it could happen, so I might as well answer honestly.

"Yeah."

Once again, that huge, 'I know something you don't know' smile came upon her face.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure Meredith left a note where we ran over you for Max and the rest of the flock. She said that she told them that we would be in Lansing by tomorrow. So now there's no reason why you shouldn't come with us!"

I just stood there, shocked.

They knew that they were taking me all the way to Michigan this whole time?

Those sneaky bitches.

~hitherei'mapagebreaksoyoudon'thavetopayanyattentiontomebuti'mhereanyway~

When my brain was finally able to process what Abigail had said, Meredith had already gotten back with two tiny bags.

Is that really what girls carry their stuff around in? I thought they were supposed to be bigger.

Whatever.

Apparently, Meredith had called dibs on first shower, so that left Abigail and I alone, _again._

I looked at her nervously, wondering what she was going to do to me now. Would she whip out some nail polish and try to paint my nails? Or maybe there was a curling iron in the bag with which she would butcher my hair.

Well, it turned out to be even worse than I thought.

Out of nowhere, Abigail screamed, "We're going to play 'Never Have I Ever!"

What the fuck is Never Have I Ever? And why does it sound so scary?

From the bathroom, I heard Meredith scream, "FUCK YES!"

If there's one thing I've learned from my time with these two, it is this; if they have an idea that they both like, then it must be bad for me.

Just then, Meredith came out of the bathroom in pajamas, and motioned for Abigail to get in.

She saw the worried expression on my face and misinterpreted it.

"Don't worry Fang; we'll play after Abigail's out."

She thought I _wanted_ to play? Have they even _read_ the books?!

And yes, I do know about the books that Max writes. But she hasn't let us read them yet. She said that she would let us when she was ready, but it seems to me that she'll never be ready. Whatever.

I looked up from where I was rubbing my wrists and saw Meredith staring at me…_**AGAIN.**_

Ok, now, I know that I'm totally sexy and completely irresistible, not to mention mouthwateringly gorgeous and humble, but really. Did she have to stare _**all the time?**_

You know, on second thought, I might actually not mind Abigail more than Meredith. At least she doesn't stare at me all the time.

And she listens to the same kind of music as me. Go Three Days Grace!

Dude, I just sounded like a creepy fangirl. Euhhhh.

Speaking of fangirls…I wonder if this hotel has internet. I desperately need to update my blog.

I turned to Meredith (who was still staring at me, by the way) and, as much as I didn't want to, I had to find out if there was internet here.

"Hey, is there internet here?" Short and to the point.

"How the hell should I know?" Well, that was rude.

I grumbled to myself about how people should be more hospitable to their guests then got up and looked around for one of those things that says whether they have free internet or not. I looked at the pamphlet thing beside the little bedside table and it said that yes, they do have free internet here.

Fucking awesome.

I reached for my bag when I realized that a very crucial part of updating my blog would be to actually _have_ my laptop.

Which I didn't.

Because I'm a fucking idiot and left it with Max when I went on my 'quick' flight so now it's probably broken into a zillion itty bitty pieces. My poor Helga. **(A/N Fang calls his laptop Helga in my story…get over it. lol :D)**

I sank down into the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

This day kept getting better and better.

First, I get run over by a motherfucking car.

Second, I'm kidnapped by the same people that ran over me.

Third, one of the kidnappers pretends to have sex with me in a McDonald's bathroom.

Fourth, I have to spend the night with the kidnappers.

And, last but certainly not least, I don't have my laptop so I can't update my blog.

My life fucking sucks.

**Whew! Fang might not talk about, but he sure does have a lot to think about. **

**It was really a cool experience for me to write from Fang's perspective because I'm writing **_**about**_** me. Because I **_**am**_** Abigail. Very strange, but also very cool. The writing, not me. But I'm that too. Ok, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about now and, to be honest, neither do I. :D**

**Uh, just so you guys know, I'm basing most of the things that we do off of real life experiences. These are actual things that have happened to me and my family, I'm just adding in Fang to make it extra sexy ;)**

**Ok, next chapter, a lot of stuff is going to happen, so just be ready for it.**

**Oh, and please review and tell me whether or not I should another chapter in Fang's POV. It's challenging, but also really fun.**

**So, again; READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. **

**Reviews are like crack, and I am in **_**desperate**_** need of a fix! **

**Also, HAPPY SUMMER!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! :D :D :D :D**

**By the way, if you're **_**still**_** reading this A/N (which I highly doubt) REVIEW!!! :D**


	6. Never Have I Ever

**Hello again all you loverly readers! I have officially decided that this is my second favorite story, second only to Flock Life, and that's just because of Horny Fang and Horny Max, but that's another story. Literally. :D **

**Any-who, here's another update. I really cannot wait until it gets to the part about the actual reunion, because I've got some crazy shit planned for that! :D**

**Also…WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CURSING, DO NOT READ THIS! This chapter is chock-filled with bad language, so if you don't like words such as 'fuck,' 'shit,' 'vagina,' 'godammit,' or any other type of curse words, I would strongly advise you to NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **

**Ok, that's all. "D**

**Fang POV (apparently you guys liked it so much, you wanted me to do another chapter in his POV…I hope I don't disappoint1 :D)**

I wish I had a knife. Or some other object with a sharp edge. Really, anything would do, as long as it was sharp enough to cut my wrist. I would have tried a piece of paper at this point.

You're probably asking yourselves, 'why is Fang so desperate to kill himself.' Well, I found out how to play Never Have I Ever, and it is dumb, stupid, and could quite possibly cause me to embarrass myself. But of course, I was being forced to play.

Meredith and Abigail had threatened to give me no dinner, and as we all know, bird kids need food, _constantly. _It was a cruel and effective tactic.

So now here I am, sitting on the floor waiting for Abigail to start.

If you don't know how to play, then here's the quick version. You hold up all ten fingers. Someone says something that they've never done like, 'Never have I ever been to Wisconsin' or some shit like that. If you _have_ been to Wisconsin, you put a finger down. This goes on until only one person still has their fingers extended.

It's fucking dumb and completely useless, but, apparently, Meredith and Abigail like to play with people they've just met so they can get to know them better.

Abigail was sitting Indian style, with her chin in her hand in that 'thinker' position. Meredith was right beside her, and you'll never guess what she was doing.

That's right, she was fucking staring at me.

I was really starting to get tired of this shit.

Before I could say anything to Meredith, Abigail excitedly clapped her hands together and bounced up and down.

"OK! I'm ready."

She looked at Meredith and they shared a long, meaningful glance, then at me, like they had something planned. Which, now that I think about it, is highly likely.

"Ok. Never have I ever…" She paused as if for dramatic effect…"made a condom balloon."

What.

The.

Fuck?

I looked at them both and saw that Meredith had, indeed, put a finger down, so that means she _had_ made a condom balloon. That's pretty fucking disturbing.

I've never made one. What the fuck's the point?

I looked up and saw Meredith staring at my hand (at least she wasn't staring at my face this time) with a disappointed look on her face. She was disappointed that I hadn't made a condom balloon? Fuckin' crazy.

Next up was Meredith. She tapped her chin with a finger and looked thoughtful for a moment before she got that 'light bulb' look and said, "Never have I ever, tied a guy to my bed and fucked him senseless."

I am seriously starting wonder if they both have some sort of sex fetish or some shit. First condom balloons, now bondage? What the fuck is wrong with them?!

Thankfully, Abigail didn't put down a finger, so she had never 'tied a guy to her bed and fucked him senseless."

I glanced around and noticed that Meredith and Abigail were both looking at me expectantly.

Oh right. It was my turn.

Hmm, Abigail had said that if I cooperated, every time I did something right, she would reward me with food, so I might as well do it right. Now, what's something that I haven't done? And since they keep doing things about sex, why can't I? Suddenly, I got an idea. Hehe.

"Never have I ever, gone streaking."

Meredith and Abigail both put down a finger.

Disturbing mental image, man. Fucking disturbing.

They had both gone streaking. I didn't even _want_ to know.

"That was a good one Fang," said Abigail. "You can have some food now."

She handed me a plastic baggie with some kind of bread stuff inside. I took out a piece and almost groaned at how delicious it was. It looked like albino brownies. It wasn't white but like a tan color and it had pecans in it and I swear, I was drooling over a piece of fucking cake.

I looked at Abigail with wide eyes, wondering what kind of deal with the devil she had made to find a cake this good.

"You like it?" asked Abigail.

I nodded my head a little bit.

"It's my specialty. My friends are addicted to it. If you say 'cornbread cake' within ten feet of my school, a stampede of people will come running out, demanding to be fed. I make it all the time, completely homemade."

She baked? Damn, these girls were confusing the hell out of me. One minute their sex freaks, the next minute their fucking champion bakers.

Eh, whatever.

It was Abigail's turn now. Meredith had two fingers down, Abigail had one down, and I still hadn't put one down. I guess that means I'm winning.

"Never have I ever, kissed a girl." She smiled at me as she said it.

Godammit. I had to put a finger down now. I noticed that Meredith hadn't put a finger down. Thank you baby Jesus, she wasn't gay.

Meredith was next up, and I had no idea what she would say, but I saw her look conspiratorially at Abigail, and she winked.

Oh fuck. That can't be good.

Meredith cleared her throat, looked right at me and said, "Never have I ever, loved Maximum Ride."

All I could think was…

Fuck.

Shit.

Vagina.

Meanie.

Godammit.

Bitch.

Ass.

Hell.

Fuck

Dummy.

Penis.

Clusterfuck.

Cock.

Motherfucker.

Asshole.

Slut.

Fuck.

Whore.

Shit on a stick.

Dick.

Fucktard.

Bastard.

Assface.

Bollocks.

Fuck.

Dipshit.

Bumblefuck.

Douchebag.

Jackass.

Prick.

Fuck.

……….

Well, that was all the internal cursing I was doing at both Meredith _and_ Abigail. They had planned this. I know it. And if I wanted more food, I was going to have to put a finger down.

I've been in fights to the death. I've had the shit beaten out of me on a regular basis. I've come to within an inch of my life and survived. I've almost lost the person I love more than life, several times. But this…if I was truthful and told them that I _do_ love Max, more than anything, what would they do? Because I'm sure they had _some_ kind of plan to fuck with my life. I guess since they're girls, they would know what to do, but why the fuck should I trust them? I mean, they fucking _ran me over._ Then they fucking _bird-kidnapped _me.

Then again…isn't that Dr. Phil guy always spouting some shit about how, "if you admit it, it will be easier to deal with.' So maybe I should do it.

Besides, I'm about to digest my own stomach lining from how hungry I am.

I decided right then and there. I'm going to tell the truth. They will both know that I love Max. They are sure to do something so completely humiliating that I will never get my reputation back. But if they could help me figure out some way to tell Max, it would all be worth it.

I looked Meredith in the eye for a moment, and saw hope, and determination, and expectation. I looked over at Abigail and saw conviction, and a knowing look that meant she knew exactly what I was going to do. Then, ever so slowly, I pushed my pointer finger down, inch by agonizing inch, until it was curled against my palm.

There was a moment of silence until…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I KNEW IT!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

"MEREDITH WE'RE FUCKING _GENIUSES!!"_

"FANG LOO-OOVES MAX! FANG LOO-OOVES MAX!"

I swear, I think my eardrums almost fucking _**burst.**_

I honestly cannot believe that moving one finger—one fucking finger!—could get this much of a reaction.

By this point, Meredith and Abigail were dancing around, jumping on the table, and hitting each other with pillows, all the while screaming wordlessly.

Why the fuck were they so excited?

God, I will _never_ understand girls.

Especially the crazy ones.

**Ok, so, not as long as I was hoping it would be. **

**I was actually planning on having a lot more stuff in this chapter, but it's 1:00 in the fucking morning and I'm tired. **

**For some reason, I don't like this chapter that much, but hey, you've got to do what you've got to do, so review and tell me if **_**you**_** like it.**

**Anyway, we finally know that Fang loves Max, he's told the girls and they, of course, have a plan to help him. **

**Next chapter will have a **_**hell**_** of a lot more people in it, so get ready. **

**Also, I've seen some other people do this so I decided I might as well too. I want to get to know my readers so at the end of each chapter, I'll ask you guys a question. It'll probably be dumb, but it seems like fun :]**

**Ok, here it is: what's the weirdest/most illegal thing you've ever done???????**


End file.
